thelostcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Star of Swift Courage, Wyvern Rhadamanthys
One of the three commanders of the Underworld in Kurumada's original manga, Heavenly Star of Swift Courage, Wyvern Rhadamanthys (天猛星ワイバーンのラダマンティス, Tenmōsei Waibān no Radamantisu?) appears in Atlantis, capital of Poseidon's (海王 ポセイドン, Kaiō Poseidon?) domains, killing Unity, prince of Bluegrad, by piercing his torso with his bare hands. Rhadamanthys is then challenged by Aquarius Dégel, furious for revenge of his dead friend. He has exhibited a new technique, Greeting Roar (グリーディングロア, Gurīdingu Roa?), which he performed against Aquarius Dégel, where after a resounding roar of the Wyvern, he glides toward the enemy performing numerous attacks. Another attack employed by Rhadamanthys is Greatest Caution (グレイテストコーション, Gureitesuto Kōshon?), his signature technique from the original manga, a powerful move that flares Rhadamanthys' Cosmo to the maximum, then unleashes it a central point via two opened palms, in the form of a devastating shock wave. The opponent becomes helpless as the powerful burst blasts them into oblivion. At close range and full power, it's powerful enough to destroy part of a Gold Cloth, as witnessed by Scorpio Kardia. Much like the original manga, Rhadamanthys, during his 18th century incarnation, is portrayed as quite a monster of a man, wielding enough power to withstand, completely unscratched, two shots from Aquarius Degel's Aurora Execution (notable for being the strongest ice technique of the entire series). He is fierce, extremely wrathful and prideful but also very loyal to Hades, and shows disrespect against Kardia, whom he considers a reckless and unworthy opponent. He seemingly meets his demise at the hands of the Scorpio Saint when the latter uses the Scarlet Needle Katakaioh. However, he reappeared before Hades, begging for forgiveness after failing in his duties. His loyalty put to test by Sphynx Pharaoh's Balance of Curse, he tore out his heart with his own hands so as to prove his faith in his god, which in turn healed him and restored his Surplice with his blood (this marks the very first time in the whole Saint Seiya franchise that a Surplice, or an armor different from those wore by the Saints, receives an upgrade). It has been revealed that Rhadamanthys is now the guardian of the Sixth Demon Temple: Saturnus. Within the Temple, the Underworld commander suffers unbearable pain after receiving Alone's blood, as a result of his injuries in Poseidon's domain. His subordinate Valentine guards the Saturnus Temple meanwhile he struggles to gain control of his newfound strength. Finally acquiring control of said power, Rhadamanthys announces his return with a resounding roar, and emerges from the Temple, with his Surplice bearing a new appearance. Despite Valentine's defense of his honor, Wyvern punishes the Specter for his defiance, gravely wounding him, and gladly pledges his loyalty to Pandora, humbly kneeling before her. Rhadamanthys then protects Pandora from Valentine's attack, and kills him. Returning to his Temple thereafter, the Specter and Pandora are surprised by the arrival of Athena and her Saints. Roaring vehemently, Wyvern steps into the battle, engaging Leo Regulus. After the defeat of Partita, Leo and Wyvern encounter each other again, and after attacking the Gold Saint, Wyvern, who is said to have surpassed all men, is surprised to witness he survived his assault. Both men engage each other in battle, which comes to a halt when Regulus takes the Specter's headpiece, which leads him to reminisce about the previous Leo Saint, Ilias, a man he remembers vividly. The battle resumes and his divine condition allows him to easily deflect Regulus' Athena Exclamation, although the Specter is surprised and acknowledges Regulus' battle prowess. Assaulted once again, Wyvern survives Regulus' Zodiac Exclamation, which claims the Saint's life. Rhadamanthys witnesses Regulus passing to the spiritual realm, and then is gravely wounded by Leo's soul. Shion arrives at the scene, to find the Underworld Commander still alive. The Specter leaves, arriving to Alone's chambers, encountering Pandora and protecting her from the former's assault. The Wyvern then states his contempt for Alone, as he usurped his Lord Hades' name and vows to kill him. Launching a murderous stroke, Wyvern misses Alone on purpose and strikes Athena's painting in the Lost Canvas, thus unsealing the divine powers of the goddess. Crippled and moribund, Rhadamanthys then sacrifices his life to protect Pandora from Alone's attack, as a final gesture of loyalty towards his lord Hades. Category:Specters Category:Characters